Korra and the Wolfbats
by furrycheese521
Summary: Korra meets the Wolfbats first. How will this go? Again, there might be grammar and missing words, so please hang with me. Rating might change. Ok, I'm serious. If I don't get more reviews on this story, it will be CANCELED. FOREVER.
1. Meeting

**A/N: So, what's up? XD This is for all the Tah(n)orra fans! (I ship them, too. Obviously. XD) well, read it or leave. Some stuff might be wrong, I mostly did it form memory. I basically made this for the lack of 'Korra meets the Wolfbats first' stories. Yeah, that's right. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra or anything related to it, except this story. C'mon, it's Fanfiction.**

Korra was swimming toward the pro-bending arena and water bended herself up toward a window. She walked around to find the pro-bending gym. She went to the middle of the gym and looked around in awe. She jumped at the sound of someone's voice.

"Hey, you! Yeah, you, with the blue get-up!" An old man said. Korra whipped around to see who it was. He looked like an old pro-bender. "You get out of my gym or I'll call security!" The man huffed.

"Wait, wait!" Korra began.

"Why, there you are my _adoring fan._" Said a voice behind Korra. She turned around again. She saw a tall, lean teenager with jet black hair that was dressed in a pro-bender uniform. Figures. He linked his arm to hers. Man, did Korra want to rip his arm and hair off.

"You see, we're together." The pro-bender said.

"Not together -together! More like friends." Korra cut in. The pro-bender frowned slightly at this.

"I don't care what you are, just get out of here!" The old man said turning around.

"Well, you heard the man. Let's get out of here." The pro-bender said as he led her out of the gym. As soon as they were out, Korra unlinked her arms from his and _almost _burst into flames.

"Touch me again; it'll be the last thing you _ever_ touch!" Korra said in a threatening manner. The pro-bender had no reaction.

"Is that a way to thank you're savior?" He asked.

"Whatever." Korra muttered, rolling her eyes.

"The name's Tahno." The pro-bender said.

"Korra." She said. _"Korra, what a nice name." _Tahno thought. At the same time, Korra was thinking, _"Tahno, what a stupid name. Then again, it is kind of cute. WAIT. WAIT. WHAT DID I JUST THINK?"_

"Why don't you come and watch the Wolfbats thrash the Cat-gators?" He asked.

"Umm, sure?" She answered.

"Follow me." He said. He once again led her, but this time to the locker room.

**A/N: Should I continue?**


	2. Challenge

**A/N: Alright! Since all you lovely people want me to continue, I shall! XD **

When they both reached the locker room, Tahno's teammates weren't really surprised. It's just that they didn't know she was the Avatar.

"Boys." Tahno greeted them.

"Tahno." His teammates greeted back.

"New girl, Tahno?" Shaozu said, raising a brow. Korra rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall. Ming blinked in confusion. The girls Tahno brought always, _at least_ clung on to him.

"No, not really." Tahno said answered, not looking at his teammates. "Well, let's go." He said putting on his helmet. His teammates shrugged and went off to join him.

"_Hmm… Let's see how this goes."_ Korra thought. As much as she loved pro-bending, she didn't want to act like a stupid fan girl.

The bell rang and the match began. The Wolfbats were _very_ good in Korra's opinion. And in_ lots_ of other people's opinion. Tahno dodged attacks and threw water back at them. _With a little cheat here and there._ Ming threw earth discs in a flurry and Shaozu threw jets of fire at their opponents. In less than five minutes, they had a knock out. Korra was amazed. Her eyes were in excitement. The Wolfbats left the platform and went back to the locker room.

"So, what did you think?" Tahno asked Korra.

"What did I think? What did I think? I thought it was awesome!" She exclaimed. Tahno chuckled in amusement. "Hey, can fight you three?" Korra asked. They all raised a brow.

"Why?" They all asked at once.

"You could use the practice, I could use practice. It's a win-win situation." She explained, raising her brow and crossing her arms.

"Meet us tomorrow at the gym." Tahno said smirking.

**A/N: Sorry it it's a little OOC! So, continue, or not? Silent readers, I need your opinions, too.**


	3. Awkward

**A/N: More reviews = More chapters **

Korra made her way to the pro-bending gym, excited for the practice. But when she made it, she didn't see the Wolfbats. She saw the Fire Ferrets practicing. She backed up slowly, not wanting to disturb them. But when she made it to the hall, she bumped into someone.

"Whoa, watch it." said a voice behind her. She turned around to see the earthbender, Bolin.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Korra said, blushing.

"Oh, it's fine. Did you want to watch me practice?" The earthbender asked, winking. Korra giggled a bit.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I was just wait-" She was backing up again and bumped into someone. _Again_. She whipped around to see the firebender of the team, Mako.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yelled, but he slipped on the floor, which was apparently, _wet_, falling on top of Korra. "Oh… Uh…" Mako said, blushing. There was a puddle of water next to them. "HASOOK!" Mako yelled, struggling to get off Korra. He looked at his belt, which was knotted with her waterbender coat. _"Fantastic."_ Mako thought sarcastically. Hasook burst out laughing, while Bolin was looking at them awkwardly.

"My, my." said a voice behind Bolin. Hasook stopped laughing and Bolin whipped aroumd to see who it was. It was Tahno.

_"Man, this day is getting better and better." _thought Korra.

"Bolin, instead of just standing there, can you help us?" Mako asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah!" Bolin answered, stumbling on his words. The Wolfbats just watched, raising a brow. Bolin started to untie them, but it just got worse.

"Hey, Tahno, can you help?" Korra asked. Tahno sighed and untied them. After they got undone, Korra said, "Let's never speak of this again."

"Agreed." Mako said, crossing his arms.

**A/N: I can't help but feel you people deserve more, so I'll make this little bonus about what Tahno was thinking of the whole time. And, yes, there shall be a part 3 where they will actually practice.**

No, no, **no**. **No one ** does that to her! Wait, what am I thinking? Am I actually... _jealous? _I can't like Korra! It's _impossible! _Admit it, Tahno, you like her. No, I won't admit it! But, I swear, if he touches her again, I'll be upset! Ok, I admit it, I like her. Man, I feel like an idiot.


	4. Reveal

**A/N: Time for the big reveal! :D**

After that _awkward_ moment, Korra and the Wolfbats started to practice.

"You ready?" Korra asked, cracking her knuckles. She decided to only use water for now, until the moment she _might_ lose.

"More than ever." Tahno replied, getting into a stance. Everyone else got into a stance, too. "Shall it be one by one, or three-on-one, my dear lady?" Tahno said with a smug grin on his face. Korra's face turned stern, but then softened.

"Three-on-one." She replied. Tahno nodded to his teammates. Yes, yes, yes. Tahno was going to _love _this.

"_Let's see you fight, little girl." _Tahno thought. _"Let the battle begin."_

* * *

"I'm so going to kill you, Hasook." Mako muttered.

"If you do, you will have to find another waterbender then." Hasook said teasingly.

"It would be worth it." Mako mumbled.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I was just messing with you." Hasook replied.

"Whatever…" Mako said. "We'll talk about this later."

"I got dumplings!" Bolin said, waving a bag in the air.

"Give me some." Hasook said hungrily. Bolin handed over the bag after taking about four out of the bag and putting them in his mouth all at once, chewing.

"My gosh, Bolin, breath too!" Mako said, disgusted with his brother's manners. Bolin swallowed.

"Sorry, I'm just _really _hungry!" Bolin explained.

"You're always like that…" Mako mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, bro?" Bolin said, popping another dumpling in his mouth.

"Nothing." Mako said quickly. Bolin just shrugged and got back to eating.

* * *

Korra sent a water whip at Tahno while dodging Ming's earth discs and Shaozu's flame jets. Tahno dodged Korra's whip while counter attacking her by pulling her down with his own water whip. She finally decided that she should use the other elements. She threw back a fireball sent by Shaozu and kicked an earth disc by Ming.

The Wolfbats' mouths gaped open. Korra took this moment to make water and fire whip. She used the water whip to knock them all of balance and used the fire hip to block Shaozu's fireball. Realizing they were beat, they got up, awestruck.

"You're the Avatar…" They all said at once.

"Why, yes. Yes I am." She replied, smirking.

* * *

"You promise NEVER to do that again?" Mako said with a serious face.

"Yes!" Hasook said impatiently. He has been saying sorry for the past _hour_.

"Good." Mako said. "C'mon, Bo, let's go." Mako said to Bolin, whose mouth was full of his favorite dumplings. Bolin swallowed.

"I'm coming!" He answered.

* * *

**A/N: ABCDEFG! Gummy bears are after me! One is red, one is blue, and one is chasing after you! Now I'm running for my life, 'cause the green has a knife! **

**That's my favorite song, now it's yours, too.**

**I changed the chapter names, obviously.**


	5. The Kiss

Tahno and his teammates just looked at her awestruck.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tahno said after recovering.

"Oh, you don't like surprises?" Korra said, cocking a brow. Tahno didn't respond, not knowing how to answer. Korra chuckled. "No answer?" They all just looked at her, not knowing what to do. "So are we going to have a round two or what?" Again, no one answered. She snapped her fingers in their faces. "Hello?"

Finally snapping out of their trance, Tahno said, "What did you say?"

Korra rolled her eyes. "I said if we are going to have a round two or what?"

"Oh, uhh, sure, if you want." Tahno answered, stumbling on his words.

"Oh, never mind, I remember I have to practice airbending with Tenzin. I'll come watch your match tonight. Bye!" Korra said hurrying out of the gym.

"Whoa." Ming said. "Just… Whoa."

"You got that right." Shaozu said, while Tahno just stared into her direction.

"_Great. Now I have a crush on the Avatar. Just fantastic."_Tahno thought.

* * *

"_Crap, crap, crap, crap…." _Was all Korra could think when she was riding Naga. When she finally made it, Tenzin was waiting for her.

"Korra, where have you been? I've been waiting for ten minutes." Tenzin said.

"Sorry, Tenzin, I was just… Just taking Naga out." Korra lied. Tenzin eyed her suspiciously and then accepted it.

"Alright, but next time you better come on time." Tenzin said. Korra nodded in response as they begun airbending practice.

After one and a half hour of airbending practice, she went to go watch their match.

When she made it, they were all dressed in their uniforms. She almost drooled over Tahno, but quickly snapped out of it after three seconds.

"Oh, hey, Korra." Ming greeted her in a sort of awkward tone.

"Hey." She responded. They all put their helmets on and walked onto the platform and the match began. The Wolfbats' dodged each and every move, with a _little cheat_ here and there. They knocked all of their oppenents in less than five minutes. The crowd roared and cheered for their win.

After walking off the platform, Tahno asked, "Hey, Korra, can I talk to you?"

"Oh, of course!" She responded. His teamates left, leaving them alone. Tahno took his helmet off before they began talking and then they went and sat on the bench and begun to talk. They sat rather close, but not enough to touch. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Korra asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to practice together. Like, just you and me." Tahno said, no shame in his voice.

"Oh, yeah! That'll be fun!" Korra exclaimed. They locked eyes for a moment. Korra suddenly leaned in, making a move to get up. But Tahno misread the movement, giving her a kiss on the lips. Korra pulled back surprised, cheeks red. She got up again, and began to leave. Tahno began to follow her and say sorry, but she said, "No.. Please stay there... It's for the best..."

_"I'm such an idiot. She was getting up, not trying to steal a kiss!" _Tahno thought as he felt their friendship tumbling down.

**A/N: Awkward ending, right? Yeah… Well, sorry it's short. I was trying to make it long, but I'm kind of running out of ideas here. You can PM** **me**** or review if you have an idea. And if I like the idea, I can PM you a preview of the next chapter. Guests, you can give me an idea, but I can't give you a preview. **

**Thank you: Teabender, Myra the Sark, WeaslyQueenfan1988, Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan, and the other people who reviewed.**


	6. Sadness

**A/N: I'm so bored… Well, anyways I would like to thank TeaBender and Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan for their wonderful ideas. But I will use your ideas for the next two or so chapters.**

**Korra's POV**

I was sitting on the pro-bending arena steps, thinking. I've been avoiding Tahno for five days now. I would like to see him again, but not now. Not after what happened. I just don't really know what to do. I sighed.

"Hey, you look familiar." said a voice behind me. I turned my head to see the earthbender from the Fire Ferrets. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Bolin.

"I'm the one who smashed onto your brother." I explained.

"Oh yeah…" Bolin said thoughtfully. "Say, why are you so glum?" He asked me.

"Who? Me? Ridiculous…" I said with a fake laugh. He just looked at me with disbelieving eyes. "It's that obvious, isn't it?" I said. He nodded. We were silent for a moment.

"Hey, I know what'll make you feel better." Bolin said with light in his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Follow me" He said, pulling me inside the arena. And for once, I actually giggled in five days.

**Tahno's POV **

I haven't seen Korra in five days. I feel like staying in my bed all day, but I reminded myself I have practice with Shaozu and Ming. I groaned. I got up and put on my clothes.

I walked over to the arena, not looking forward to practicing. I stopped when I saw Korra talking to that earthbending ferret. I saw him pull her into the arena, giggling. I was seething with jealousy when I noticed someone put their hand on my shoulder.

I turned my head. It was Ming, with Shaozu right behind him.

"Tahno, are you okay? You were practically breathing out smoke." Ming said with concern. Shaozu was looking at the arena, where the ferret and Korra had been. I have a feeling he saw everything.

"I'm fine." I said, turning my head back forward. "Well, let's go." I said in an upset tone. Ming shrugged and Shaozu just shook his head, following me.

**Korra's POV**

I followed Bolin into the gym, where Hasook and Mako were.

"Mako, do you mind if Korra stays for the rest of our practice time?" Bolin asked.

"Yes, yes I _do_ mind." Mako responded harshly. Bolin sighed.

"You know, I don't care what you think. She can stay." Bolin said with pride.

"Well we only have ten minutes. I'll just let you do your thing. See you upstairs, bro." Mako said, heading up the attic and Hasook was leaving.

"See you." Bolin said. He turned to me. "Maybe we can practice here if you like." He said. My face lit up.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun!" I exclaimed. "Are you going to teach me some moves?"

"Sure, if you want." I nodded. "But I'm not sure how my earthbending will translate to your waterbending. We'll figure it out." Bolin said, smiling.

"Oh, no it's fine. I'm actually an earthbender." I said, smirking.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to assume. It's just that with your clothes I thought you would be a…watertribe…gal…" Bolin said motioning with his hands.

"Oh, you're right I'm a waterbender….and a firebender…" I said, still smirking.

"No _way_… Prove it." He said. I waterbended the water out of the tank, threw an earthdisc, and made a flame in my hand. He face was of awe.

But, that's when I noticed _he_ came in.

**A/N: I'm pretty sure you already know who 'he' is…**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy lately with my school things and other stuff. I well, this. **


	8. Forget You

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is late! **

**Korra's POV**

"Uh, I need to go…" I ran out as fast as I could and then I heard someone following me. "I don't want to talk, Tahno." Tahno grabbed my arm before I could run farther.

"Korra, I'm **really** sorry! Please forgive me…please…" Tahno begged. Actually, I kind of thought it was flattering for someone to beg me. I sigh.

"Fine, I forgive you. But right now, just leave me alone." I tugged on my arm, Tahno letting go.

"See you around…" Tahno said, making it sound more like a question.

"Yeah, sure…" We parted ways, saying no more words. God, I'm confused…

**Tahno's POV**

_Kissing her? What was I thinking? She probably hates me now. _I was interrupted by my thoughts when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned my head. Shaozu. "What do you want, Shaozu?" I asked.

Shaozu cocked a brow. "Tahno, forget about Korra. She is distracting you from training. We'll never win the tournament if you keep this up." Shaozu said.

"I guess you're right." I sighed. I told them to keep practicing without me and went home. I tried to forget about her. I tried everything. I tried sleeping. Nope. I tried listening to the radio. Nothing. I even banged my head on the wall for five minutes. I just cannot forget about Korra. She is my everything. And I mean it.

**A/N: Again, sorry for this late chapter. With school and the ****hurricane**** I just had, it was hard. I'm sure some of you people on the east coast know what I'm talking about. Last year earthquake, this year hurricane. Oh it's quite cheeky, isn't it? Ok, I'm wasting your life now. Now, GET OUTTA OF MY KITCHEN!**

**~ Furrycheese521 **


	9. Taken Part 1

**A/N: Ok, for this Christmas, I'll give you another chapter! YAY! Once again, this is late. I might not use ideas that some of you guys gave me, but I really appreciate it!**

**Tahno's POV**

I looked all over town for her.

I checked restaurants, the Pro-Bending Arena, and even the whole city.

I bent down holding my weight on my knees, panting and breathing hard. _If I was Korra, where would I be?_ I thought for a moment. _What about Air Temple Island?_

I raced to the island. I jumped into the water, propelling myself to the temple with my bending.

I landed as the water around me was disappearing. My hand touched the warm sand as I stood up. I looked up, seeing a little girl right in my face, bombarding me with questions.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you here to see Korra? Are you the one that she talks about all the time? Are you" The girl started another question when she got cut off by another voice.

"Leave him alone, Ikki." An older girl said. Hmm, so her name's Ikki?

"I'm Jinora." The older girl said, looking up at me. "What about you?"

"I'm Tahno," I replied simply. "the best pro-bender in town." When I said the last part, she joined in, her eyes rolling.

"You're here to see Korra, correct?" She asked. I nodded. "Follow me. And Ikki, _be quiet._"

I followed her while Ikki just bounced around. She stayed quiet, but you know… she just… _bounced._

Jinora led me inside the temple, showing me to Korra's room. She knocked on the door.

"Korra, are you there?"

"What do you want?" I heard Korra's voice behind us.

Jinora turned around. "Tahno is here to see you." She left taking Ikki away, leaving me and Korra alone.

"What did you want to talk about?" Korra said, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"I wanted to" I got cut off by a door being busted down. We whipped our heads seeing… Equalists!

Before I could react, I got shocked and fainted. I saw the air bender family and Korra being dragged away before I got knocked out cold.

**Korra's POV**

I saw Tahno get knocked out. I kicked and screamed before they covered my mouth with a cloth.

They put another cloth to my nose. It smelled funny, but once I inhaled it, I knew that I would faint.

I pretended to be asleep while they dragged be away. Good thing I learned to hold my breath a long time from back home.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a metal box tied to a wooden chair. There were air holes on the top, so I could finally breathe again.

I squirmed around in my chair. I then remembered I had fire bending.

My hand set aflame, burning the rope. I got free and slowly took the tape off my mouth.

I burned the rope off my feet when all of sudden the metal box I was in got electrified. It shook back and forth, but it never fell. I quickly put my feet on the chair, which did not get bothered.

The shock stopped and I let my feet down again, sighing softly. I looked around, and I saw small peep holes in the side of the box.

I looked in one, and I saw Ikki passed out, still tied to a chair. I looked on the other side of my box. I saw Tenzin and the rest of the family in the same position.

I calmed down and closed my eyes, trying to feel what outside of the box looked like.

It felt like swaying, like we were on a ship.

_A ship?_

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**~furrycheese521**


End file.
